


In the Fullness of Time

by Tasyfa



Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Alex takes his time.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587709
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	In the Fullness of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aewriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewriting/gifts).



> Written as part of my New Year’s Drabble Fest over on Tumblr.  
> The prompt was:  
> Romantic Malex ; mood: hopeful ; word: patiently  
> ~ Tas

Waiting, Alex knew how to do. Knew the weight of passing time; the feel of invisible barriers of his own making whispering, whispering. Not yet, they said. Soon.

Time's texture was changing. Each month that slipped past lightened the load, lifted the heart. Began to nurture the tiny shoot of hope in Alex's heart. Patiently, he protected it, even as his other barriers became so much smoke, drifting away as he healed.

When he was ready - really, truly, bone-deep ready - to move past "friends", he went to Michael, heart in hand, and let that stubborn fucker of a flower bloom.


End file.
